cookie
by oneHUGEEElazy.bum
Summary: [sasukexsakura] au.


Ch.1: Fighting Over a Cookie.

"Beep, be-" The _beep_ was cut off when a hand slammed against the alarm clock. A body rose up from the warm bed and headed toward the bathroom. Moments later, a figure came out of the bathroom and trotted down the stairs. Soon, sizzling sounds were heard as the smell of grilled cheese sandwich rose into the air. In no time, the sandwich was done, and the figure was now inserting the sandwich into a lunch box.

The figure suddenly stopped and looked to her right and cried,"Oh shoot, it's 7:45am already." And the figure dashed into the living room, picked up the things that were needed and dashed out of the door.

With two more minutes to spare, she made it to her homeroom. She let out a small sigh as someone approached her.

"Hey! You're a new right? I'm Tenten" The one who approached her greeted.

"I'm-" she was interrupted.

"Ah, so you managed to find your way to homeroom, I see. That's great." a man whose face was half hidden spoke."Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself to the class?"

She nodded. The bell rang… a student suddenly stood up as all the other student began to rush to their seat.

"Alright, minna-san (everybody)—give respect," the boy who stood up called out.

Everybody in the classroom started standing up in their seat and recited,"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei."

"Ohayo." The teacher smiled."Well, back to business. Minna (everybody), we have a new student. Come on… introduce yourself, now don't be shy." He said as he gave the new student a small push in the back.

"Hehe…" the new student chuckled nervously. She had pale pink hair, and a pair of cheery aquatic eyes."Um… ohayo gozaimasu… (Good morning), watashi wa Sakura Haruno. (I'm Sakura Haruno). She stopped and looked at her sensei.

"Go on, tell us more… what you like, dislike, what school were you from… and stuff like that."

"Um… well, I was from Suna Secondary and well… I like a lot of things, too many to name in fact. Um… dislikes… well not much, just… insects and all those creepy crawly tings."

"Well, that was a lovely introduction. Now let's find you a seat…."

The teacher searched for a while…"Tenten, and…Uchiha Sasuke, please stand up."

Two students rose up from their seats.

"There." The teacher pointed."The seat over there in between Ms. Tenten, and Mr. Uchiha is yours."

Just when Sakura was about to head over to her seat, the teacher held his hand out."And I'm Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura shook his hand and headed towards her seat.

Lesson ended and the bell rang for the arrival of break.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. What class do you have next?" the girl who spoke to Sakura earlier had asked. The girl looked really sweet and her hairstyle was combed like those cute Chinese dolls.

"Women, Self Defense… um, Tenten-chan." The girl's face suddenly lit up.

"Ah, you remembered my name!" she giggled,"Please, just call me Tenten."

"Alright, Tenten" Sakura smiled."So, what class do you have next?"

"Oh, I have Self Defense as well. I'm sure you don't exactly know the way to class right?" Sakura shook her head."Want me to lead you?"

"Arigatou (thanks), Tenten."

"No problem."

Slowly, Tenten and Sakura squeezed themselves through the busy crowd in the hallway. When they reached the lounge area, Sakura noticed the crowd had loosened a bit. AS they continued their way over to Self Defense class, they passed a vending machine.

Sakura stopped which caught Tenten's attention.

"Hungry?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to have breakfast today." Said Sakura as she inserted a coin worth a dollar and got herself a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Once she ripped the bag open, she offered a cookie to Tenten, who took it and was about to place the cookie her mouth when a voice spoke,

"Hey! Where'd you get the cookie!"

Tenten twitched…she looked pissed.

"Where I get my cookies is none of your business." Tneten hissed.

Sakura giggled,"Here… you want one?" Sakura offered a cookie to the boy who _obviously_ wanted a cookie. He had spiky blond hair, and had the most attractive blue eyes once can only imagine.

"Arigatou…" He took the cookie. AS he was about to place the cookie into his mouth his thoughts interrupted him. He started at Sakura…

"Ano… (Um) is there something on my face?" Sakura asked worriedly as her hand traveled all over her face.

"You're… the new girl! Sakura Haruno!" the boy cried dramatically pointing a finger at Sakura.

Tenten slapped his hand."Naruto… it's rude to point."

"Itai… (Ouch)" Then, the boy's face lit up,"Ha! The guys would be _soo_ jealous! I talked to Haruno-chan here and she offered me a cookie! Me, of all people!" The boy exclaimed as he danced around.

"Please… just call me Sakura."

The boy stopped dancing and gasped,"And now, she offered me to call her by her first name!" Stars could be seen in his eyes.

"Hehehe…" Sakura did a nervous chuckle.

"The guys where right, Sakura-chan… you're really charming!" Sakura blushed; the boy quickly turned around with his hand behind his back and shifted nervously in his position. Then he turned back to face the two girls with a wide grin,"And the guys at the front thought _they_ were lucky to see you up close!" The boy was about to place the cookie into his mouth again as something suddenly struck him.

"Ah!" He screamed causing the girls and a people who passed by to jump."I almost forgot! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto pointed to himself.

Sakura giggled and stretched out a hand."Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun,"

Naruto's eyes widen,"and now Sakura-chan is offering _me_ a handshake! Can this day get any better!" he exclaimed as he shook hands with Sakura."Now… cookie-time!" Naruto cheered. AS he was about to place the cookie in his mouth, someone snatched the cookie from his hand."Hey!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oishi. (Delicious)" said the one who took away Naruto's cookie.

"Sasuke…" Naruto hissed the name.

"Nani? (What)" The once called _Sasuke_ asked innocently. He had gorgeous ebony hair, and a pair of seductive eyes which shows _I'm not interested_ in them.

"Do you know what you just did!" Naruto pointed his index finger at him

"Ate a cookie?" Sasuke replied.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. I'll give you another one." Sakura offered.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, and then poised himself as he was ready to take a bit of out of his cookie."Itadakimasu!" he cried, as the cookie was snatched away from him once again.

'Sa…suke!" Naruto growled, watching Sasuke gobble down his precious cookie.

Sasuke gulped then said,"You know what? You take too long of a time to eat a little cookie." Sasuke then crossed his arm across his chest. Naruto humphed then placed his arm around Sakura and pulled her forward so that she was only inches away from Sasuke's handsome face. Both Sasuke and Sakura blushed. Then a finger was seen jabbed in front of Sasuke's face.

"Sakura-chan, Mite! (Look) This guy over is here is Sasuke Uchiha. He's supposed to be my best friend, but he's my arch-enemy! Plus, after today—I learned that he is also a cookie-napper! He's EVIL!"

Sasuke's expression fell and his eyes narrowed."Look, the cookies in your hand were crying to be eaten. You just took too long of a time to do that… and I'M NO EVIL."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, asking Sakura to say something as let go of Sakura.

"Wel… you did take his cookies…' Sakura said flatly. Silence fell, Sasuke started at Sakura as Sakura started back. Tenten and Naruto noticed what was happening and could sense tension building up in the atmosphere.

The bell rang, signaling students that break was over.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. We should get going." Tenten chuckled nervously.

"Hehe… Tenten is right. Ikuso (Let's go) Sasuke. Gai-sensei wouldn't like it if we were late for kendo practice." Naruto said nervously as he dragged his friend away, same goes to what Tenten was doing.

"Who was she?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Huh? Of, that was Sakura Haruno. She was the new student in block A today. Geez, don't you pay attention in class? She even sits right beside you! Lucky guy…"

"Whatever, I couldn't care less." Sasuke said coolly.

"I know that, but how could you have not noticed her? All the guys sure did. You know what? If I didn't know you better, I would've thought that you were gay!" cried Naruto while crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and twitched,

"I'm.not.gay!" Sasuke roared.

"Hehehe… I never said you were."

Sasuke humphed and walked away with a hint of blush across the bridge of his nose.

"Matte! (Wait.)" cried Naruto as he ran to catch up, and they both made their way to kendo class.

**a/n: tell me if I should continue on with this story or not, and if so—PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS, thanks.**


End file.
